Compte à rebours
by FrenchKS
Summary: Un fic sur le couple YukitoToya...ma toute première alors soyez indulents mais sincères


**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** Sam99

**Chapitre :** 4/ ( ?)

**Genre :** Shonen-ai, Romance,

**Couple :** Toya Yukito

**Disclamer :** Etant la plus grande fan de ce couple je me suis décidée à écrire ma toute première fanfic….soyez indulgent ;)

**Situation :** Cela se passe dans la saison 3, avant que Toya ait donné ses pouvoir à yukito.

Chapitre 1

_Non… ne t'en va pas… Ne part pas trop loin Yuki, ne me laisse pas…………Yuki !_

Toya se réveilla en sursaut. De la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il avait couru à en perdre haleine ou qu'il avait paniqué…

« _ça ne peut plus durer_…se dit-il…_ça fait bientôt 3 nuits que je ne dors presque plus, et si ça continue comme ça Yuki va vraiment_… »

Toc toc toc

On frappa 3 coups contre la porte de la chambre de Toya. Celui-ci, à moitié réveillé et encore en sueur se dirigea vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres. Il aperçut sakura de l'autre côté.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit monstre ? demanda –t-il le plus naturellement possible. Il ne voulait pas que sakura voie le trouble dans lequel il était.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un petit monstre ! gronda t-elle le poing levé. Et je viens te prévenir qu'il est déjà tard et si tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre tu vas finir par être en retard en cours! Mais après tout c'est toi que ça regarde, répondit elle en faisant une mine boudeuse.

Toya tourna la tête en direction de son réveil « _déjà 7h45…je n'ai pas dû entendre le réveil sonner_. »

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi, lui répondit-il d'un ton mesquin.

Sakura émit un profond grognement et se retourna pour partir à l'école. Au moment où Toya allait fermer la porte il entendit sa petite sœur l'appeler de nouveau.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il impatient. Le regard sérieux de sakura le fit changer de ton.

Quoi….

Sakura le scruta, hésitante, puis finit par demander :

Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu es sûr que ça va ? Et puis d'habitude c'est toujours toi le premier levé alors…

Ca va ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il en la coupant, il a juste fait chaud dans ma chambre cette nuit et je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Et puis…ça ira toujours mieux que toi si tu restes plantée là et que tu arrives, encore une fois, en retard à l'école !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée en poussant des petits cris d'affolement, comme à son habitude dès qu'elle prenait du retard.

Toya referma la porte derrière lui avec un large sourire narquois, il aimait bien la taquiner. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer un peu sa chambre.

Il faisait déjà jour dehors et un rayon de soleil traversa une partie de la pièce et alla se poser sur son bureau. Un éclat lumineux attira son attention…

La lumière s'était reflétée sur le verre d'un petit cadre, illuminant alors le visage pâle d'un jeune homme qui souriait.

Toya s'approcha du bureau et prit le cadre dans ses mains. Il caressa le visage du jeune homme avec son pouce et son regard se remplit de tristesse et d'inquiétude…

« _Yuki…j'ai si peur… si peur car je te sens t'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour. Tu as beau faire semblant d'aller bien tu ne trompes personne… et surtout pas moi…je te connais trop bien Yuki et même plus que tu sembles l'imaginer… _»

Il soupira.

« _Il faut vraiment que tu le saches…si jamais tu disparais sans que j'ai eu le temps de tout t'avouer je ne pourrai pas le supporter_… »

Il regarda son réveil, revenant subitement à la réalité. « _8h00 ! Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! _»

Il déposa le cadre sur son bureau et partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le choc fit frémir le bureau et le cadre tomba sur le sol. Le verre, brisé en plusieurs morceaux rayonnait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière les fissures on pouvait distinguer deux visages. Celui d'un grand garçon brun tenant par l'épaule un jeune homme au visage pâle et à l'allure frêle.

L'une des fissures traversait le milieu du cadre…

…et le sourire de Yukito ne ressemblait plus maintenant qu'à une grimace douloureuse…

Chapitre 2

Toya ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa classe. Il regarda autour de lui, essouflé : pas de prof à l'horizon. Il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il avait même fini par arriver un peu en avance.

Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la classe. Il cherchait Yukito et s'inquièta de ne pas le voir encore là. Il soupira et reprit son souffle.

« _J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder…et pourvu que cette saleté de nakuru soit absente ça me ferait des vacances !_ »

Il s'assit sur sa table et attendit l'arrivée de Yukito. Son regard vagabonda sur la cour et il se rappela le match de foot qu'il avait disputé la veille avec Yukito.

Il s'était effondré au milieu du terrain sous le coup de l'effort. Quand il avait vu les yeux de Yukito rouler sur eux-mêmes et le corps de son ami s'effondrer brusquement sur le sol, son cœur s'était arrêté. Il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti au même rythme que les battements de son cœur et que la scène avait duré une éternité…

Il n'avait jamais vu Yukito aussi faible…aussi pâle…Son teint pâle contribuait à sa candeur naturelle et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui mais cette fois ci, la couleur de sa peau n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, retenant sa terrible angoisse pour ne pas la montrer aux yeux des autres élèves. Il avait couru pour l'amener à l'infirmerie et son cœur, après s'être ralenti, n'avait cessé de battre la chamade.

Ne me refait plus jamais ce coup là Yuki…où…

Ou quoi ? le coupa Yukito avec un grand sourire.

Toya le regarda, soulagé.

Rien du tout, répondit-il. Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais oui ça va, répondit-il en souriant. Il avait avec lui un énorme sac rempli de nourriture.

J'ai vraiment très faim en ce moment, continua t -il comme pour répondre au regard mi-surpris mi-amusé de Toya. Tu en veux un morceau ?

Toya n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner ce matin, et il n'avait rien pu mangé la veille au soir non plus. Il avait passé la soirée à penser à son ami et à s'inquiéter de son sort. Il n'avait rien pu avaler.

Non, vas-y. je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il à moitié mort de faim devant tant de bonne nourriture. Il avait faim mais il savait que Yukito devait se nourrir. Il s'effondrait déjà en dormant même en cours et en mangeant 4 fois plus que d'habitude, il ne voulait pas le priver de quoi que ce soit. Yukito se mit donc à avaler tout le contenu de son sac.

Quand il le regardait manger comme ça, Toya pensait qu'on aurait pu croire que tout était normal. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé la vieille… Il se dit que Yukito cachait bien son jeu, mais il avait très bien remarqué les cernes qui bordaient les yeux de son ami et ses gestes plus lents que d'habitude.

« _mon dieu…il est entrain de dépérir à vue d'œil_… »

Le prof arriva enfin et les cours de la journée se passèrent passablement bien. D'autant plus que pour une raison inconnue, Nakuru était absente. Yukito fermait les yeux de temps à autre mais il ne s'était pas effondré endormi sur son bureau, c'était déjà ça…

Lors du dernier cours, leur professeur d'éducation physique leur annonça qu'ils allaient partir faire une petite ballade en canoé le lendemain. Afin de profiter du beau temps et de prendre l'air en dehors de l'école.

Toute la classe se réjouit, sauf Toya qui n'aimait pas l'idée de faire encore du sport, au vue de la scène de la veille avec Yukito.

« _Il faudra absolument que je me mette avec Yuki…qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver. Et puis… je me sens toujours mieux lorsqu'il est prêt de moi… au moins j'ai toujours un œil sur lui et lui, toujours un sourire pour moi…_ »

A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Yukito voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Oh à rien ! répondit-il. On se met ensemble demain pour la sortie en canoë ?

Yukito trouvait que Toya lui cachait de plus en plus ce qu'il pensait en ce moment…mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qui s'était passé. Il savait très bien que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui malgré tous les mots réconfortants qu'il avait pu lui dire à son sujet.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté et ça finissait toujours pareil…

Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi… sourit-il avant de s'apercevoir de l'expression du visage de son ami. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul avant même que Yukito ne se rende compte du poids de son aveu.

« _mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça !... vite dis quelque chose !_ »

Pour le sport bien sûr ! Tu es beaucoup plus fort et musclé que moi Toya… sans toi je n'irai pas loin sur ce canoë, finit-il avec un rire géné.

Oui bien sûr…pour quoi d'autre après tout…, répondit Toya le regard légèrement baissé.

Yukito aperçut de la tristesse dans le regard de Toya.

« _l'aurais-je blessé ?... non …pourquoi serait-il blessé, qu'attendait-il que je réponde ? … se pourrait-il que……… ah ! tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Yukito ! …si tu fais pas plus attention à ce que tu dis tu vas finir par tout gâcher… _»

Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi et me mettre au lit, continua t-il, la journée à été épuisante…

Fais attention à toi en rentrant Yuki, dit Toya en se levant et en sortant de la classe.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Toya, tout ira bien, répondit-il en le suivant dans le couloir.

Toya s'arrêta devant l'entrée de son lycée. Il regarda Yukito partir lentement, ses cheveux flottant légèrement sous la brise du soir.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je te quitte j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas plus me revenir Yuki…_ »

Il détourna son regard, et continua son chemin.

A ce moment là Yukito s'arrêta un moment et se retourna. Il vit la silhouette de Toya au loin qui avançait lentement.

« _Il était fatigué aujourd'hui…je n'ai rien dit pour voir mais il ne m'en a pas parlé…Oh, Toya…qu'est en train de devenir notre relation ?... on se disait tout avant…on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre…et maintenant…maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus……ça me fait si mal, là, dans la poitrine…je t'en prie…ne me laisse pas tomber Toya…je… n'ai que toi d'essentiel… dans ma vie…_ »

Yukito baissa les yeux, retenant une boule étrange qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

Il se retourna et continua son chemin…

Et chaque pas qu'il faisait…l'éloigner encore plus de celui qu'il aimait…

Chapitre 3

Ce matin Toya fut le premier réveillé. Il avait pris soin cette fois-ci de mettre deux réveils.

Ce fut très utile puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à le tirer d'un mauvais rêve. Toujours le même… Yukito disparaissait petit à petit devant lui et au moment où il allait attraper la main que celui-ci lui tendait, désespéré, elle disparaissait à son tour et Yukito était perdu…pour toujours…

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos rien qu'en repensant à ce cauchemar.

Il n'avait pas faim mais il se força à prendre un petit déjeuné consistant. Il lui fallait des forces pour la sortie en canoë qui se préparait. Et puis… il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, car à chaque fois qu'il avait ce sentiment quelque chose allait mal. Et il avait l'intime conviction que ça concernait Yukito.

Il prépara en même temps un bon pique-nique.

« _Yuki aura sûrement encore faim pendant la traversée…j'espère que ça lui suffira_… »

Il fourra tout ça dans son sac, l'endossa et écrivit un mot qu'il posa sur la table.

Il sortit sans faire un bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père et sa petite sœur.

Dans la maison tout était calme, une étrange atmosphère régnait…

Sur le petit mot qui reposait sur la table de la salle à manger on pouvait lire :

« _Sortie en canoë, je rentre ce soir. Bonne journée_ »

Ce que Toya ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir…

Sur le chemin du lac, Yukito ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler à longueur de temps.

Il s'était bien sûr endormi dès qu'il était rentré chez lui et ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin.

« _C'est étrange quand même cette fatigue… j'ai beau dormir des heures entières rien n'y fait. Et c'est pareil avec la nourriture…Heureusement que j'ai pu faire les courses ce matin sinon je crois bien que je n'aurai pas eu la force de sortir… _»

Il marchait lentement, la tête à demi penchée et le regard dans le vide. Son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle. A tel point qu'il avait même cru un jour pouvoir voir au travers de sa main.

« _Il faudrait vraiment que ça cesse… et puis Toya va encore s'inquiéter de mon état et la discussion va encore tourner en rond…Je devrais peut être aller voir un médecin. Je pense que des pillules vitaminées me tiendraient en forme. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que Toya l'apprenne…_ »

Il passa justement devant une pharmacie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une ordonnance pour pouvoir prendre des vitamines mais il se décida tout de même à entrer.

Il n'y avait personne… la personne de l'accueil devait être entrain de faire l'inventaire de la pharmacie.

Il fit le tour en attendant, à la recherche de vitamines. Il tomba enfin sur le bon rayon, celui-ci se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie. Il prit deux boites et demanda quelqu'un à l'accueil.

Personne ne répondit.

« _Il n'y a personne… ça sera pour une autre fois alors, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance en ce moment…_ »

Il regarda les boites de vitamines quelques instants… Il sentait qu'il devait le faire…il tourna légèrement la tête vers le comptoir : toujours personne.

Décidé, il sortit vite fait de la pharmacie, emportant avec lui les pillules vitaminées sans payer…

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?..._réalisa t-il en courant vers le lac, _je ne suis quand même pas devenu un voleur !... _»

Il se retourna vers la pharmacie au loin. Il était trop tard maintenant. Yukito se sentait très mal de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« _Bon, c'est promis au retour je passe à la pharmacie déposer l'argent pour les deux boites_ »

Il se réconforta quelque peu avec cette résolution. Mais au fond il savait que c'était mal. Que ce n'était pas lui…que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en soit arrivé là ?

Il avait tellement peur d'inquiéter Toya encore une fois qu'il avait été jusqu'à volé « _temporairement_ » pensa t-il, des vitamines.

« _oui… je déposerai l'argent au retour et après je me sentirai mieux …_ »

Il avala plusieurs comprimés et reprit le chemin en accélérant le pas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore… c'est qu'il ne repasserait pas devant la pharmacie…

Chapitre 4

Toya arriva en avance au point de rendez vous. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là mais il ne voyait pas Yukito.

« _Avec de la chance il ne va pas réussir à se réveiller… _» pensa Toya. Il préférait que Yukito reste chez lui aujourd'hui.

Comme pour le contredire Yukito arriva juste à ce moment là. Pour une fois il semblait en forme.

Salut Toya, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Salut Yuki, tu as l'air d'être plus en forme aujourd'hui, remarqua t –il.

« _Mon pressentiment s'avère peut être injustifié cette fois-ci_ » se dit-il.

Oui ! répondit activement Yukito, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit et je me sens vraiment mieux aujourd'hui. Alors tu vois, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, termina t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Toya se sentit soulagé pour une fois. Après tout Yuki semblait sincère…

Leur professeur arriva et fit l'appel. Comme tout le monde était présent il répartit les équipes par deux dans les canoës. Toya lui avait demandé de faire équipe avec Yukito et leur professeur, habitué à les voir toujours ensemble, accepta sans hésitation. Et puis leurs forces s'équilibrer.

Le début de la traversée se passa sans encombres. Quelques élèves avaient du mal à suivre et à ramer correctement mais à part ça la cadence restait assez régulière. Après quelques heures, leur professeur les fit accoster prés du rivage pour commencer le pique nique.

Yukito et Toya s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'écart des autres élèves. Ils aimaient bien restés seulement tous les deux. C'est dans ces moments d'intimités qu'ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre…

Yukito engloutit son repas en moins de deux et paru déçu de n'avoir rien de plus dans son sac.

Toya sourit légèrement, il avait bien fait de prévoir un repas de plus pour son ami. Il finissait par le connaître par cœur.

Tiens Yuki, fit-il en lui donnant son sac. J'avais prévu que ton repas ne te suffirait pas alors j'en ai préparé un autre. Vas-y sers toi, le mien me suffira.

Yukito se réjouit en sortant le repas du sac de Toya. Il le regarda tendrement et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« _j'adore quand tu me souris comme ça Yuki…je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça me fait à chaque fois…_ »

Tu es adorable Toya, tu penses souvent à moi et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, dit-il en souriant.

« _Tu le fais déjà…_ » pensa Toya. Mais au lieu de le dire, il se contenta de poser amicalement sa main sur la tête de son ami et de la caresser comme on le ferait avec un mignon petit chien.

Yukito sourit de plus belle et entama son second repas.

Une fois la pause déjeuner terminée, tout le monde reprit sa place dans les canoës pour continuer la traversée.

Pendant le trajet, c'était au tour de Toya de ramer. Il regardait en même temps Yukito en face de lui, entrain de rêver le regard posé sur le rivage. Il ferma les yeux longuement. Toya adorait le regarder quand il flânait comme ça. Il le trouvait si beau…

Sentant sûrement le poids du regard de Toya sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'en effet Toya le regardait profondément.

Il rougit tout d'un coup, géné par la profondeur de son regard. Il lui semblait lire beaucoup d'affection dans le regard de Toya…l'affection qu'il avait toujours espéré recevoir de lui.

Il l'aimait profondément mais il était certain que Toya n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement par être possible et il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec lui en avouant tout. Et pourtant… il y avait des moments où Toya lui faisait douter de cette certitude. Et il avait tellement envie de lui dire…à force de garder ces sentiment pour lui ça finissait par être pesant et ça lui faisait mal…

A quoi penses tu ? demanda Toya. Tu m'as l'air bien triste tout à coup…

Oh ce n'est rien, répondit Yukito avec son sourire habituel.

Toya soupira légèrement…

« _Décidemment, on ne se dit plus rien ces temps-ci…il faut vraiment que ça change. Je ne peux plus repousser la discussion maintenant. Lorsqu'on sera arrivé, je lui demanderai de passer chez moi et je lui dirai tout… _»

Tu devrais mettre ton gilet de sauvetage, remarque Toya. Même si on ne va pas vite c'est plus prudent.

Toya , répondit Yuki gentiment, comme tu dis à l'allure où on va je ne risque pas grand-chose et puis même si je tombe à l'eau je sais nager. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Et puis avec toi je sais que je ne risque rien !

Toya rougit légèrement « _je l'espère bien_ » murmura t-il.

Au fait Yuki, intervint-il pour mettre fin à son trouble, tu pourrais attraper ma bouteille d'eau dans mon sac derrière toi s'il te plait ? J'ai soif.

Toya arrêta de ramer pour laisser plus d'équilibre au canoë.

Yukito se leva doucement. Il devait faire demi tour tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber à l'eau. Il se retourna lentement et se baissa pour ouvrir le sac de Toya.

A ce moment là il sentit comme un vertige le prendre…les vitamines avaient du cesser de faire effet, il s'en était aperçu tout à l'heure en s'endormant presque assis sur le canoë pendant que Toya ramait.

Il tenta de se relever doucement mais il sentit tout à coup une énorme fatigue le prendre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'écroulait et s'évanouissait.

« _Oh non… pas maintenant…_ »

Puis se fût le trou noir.

Toya vit son ami se baisser et se relever précipitamment.

Yuki, ça va ? demanda t-il soudain inquiet.Yuki s'évanouit alors et tomba à l'eau sous ses yeux.

Yuki ! cria t-il paniqué. Il s'approcha du bord du canoë pour voir si son ami remontait à la surface mais l'eau ne sourcilla pas.

Yuki ! non ! cria t-il plongeant à son secours.

L'eau était froide et surtout très sombre. Toya n'y voyait rien et paniqua. Il devait chercher le corps de Yukito à tâtons.

Il bougeait dans tous les sens mais il brassait de l'eau à tout va. Il dû remonter à la surface car il n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons.

Il prit une grande inspiration, c'était la dernière tentative il le savait. Il fallait absolument qu'il remonte avec Yukito à la surface la prochaine fois !

Il replongea, et se dirigea vers le fond du lac. Il crût descendre des centaines de mètres, il ne savait pas à combien de profondeur il se trouvait mais la pression de l'eau lui faisait déjà mal aux tympans. Il continua encore et encore, sans se soucier un seul instant de savoir s'il aurait assez d'air pour remonter.

Il continua encore, et tout à coup sembla frôler quelque chose.

« _Bon sang, pourvu que ça soit Yuki ! _»

Il donna un grand battement de jambe, épuisant la réserve de force qui lui restait et sentit la main de son ami. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et remonta à la surface le plus vite possible.

La bouffée d'oxygène qu'il avala ne lui parut jamais aussi bonne et aussi vitale.

Il tira le corps de son ami à la surface pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Yuki ne bougeait pas.

« _Bon sang !_ » paniqua t-il nageant de toutes ses forces vers le rivage.

Les élèves en canoë autour d'eux se rabattirent sur le rivage ainsi que leur professeur, affolés de la scène qui venait de se passait.

Toya arriva enfin au bord du rivage et tira le corps inerte de Yukito pour le sortir complètement de l'eau.

Yuki ! Tu m'entends ? Yuki ! Réponds moi !

Paniqué, il prit le poignet de son ami et posa deux doigts contre son coup pour prendre son pouls.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il comprit que Yukito ne respirait plus…

Il était face à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, paniqué à la vue de son cadavre…

« _Yuki……non... nooonnnnnnnn !_ »

Chaptire 5

« _Non…Yuki… ne pars pas_… »

Toya, réagit au quart de tour. Il entreprit de lui faire la respiration artificielle comme il l'avait appris lors de son stage de surveillant de piscine.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles sans vie de son ami.

« _Deux bouffées d'oxygène…quatre pressions contre le sternum pour faire repartir le cœur… _»

Il s'exécuta et déchira la chemise de son ami. Il vit la cage thoracique de Yukito se soulevait au rythme des bouffées d'oxygène qu'il lui insufflait. Puis il fit pression contre son sternum.

Rien. Yukito ne réagissait pas.

Toya continua alors sa manœuvre. Mais toujours aucune réaction de Yukito.

« _deux bouffées d'oxygène… Yuki accroche toi !... quatre coups de pression… je t'en pris ne me laisse pas… Deux bouffées d'oxygène… Yuki ! ... quatre coups de pression_…. »

Toya sentit ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage en même temps que l'eau froide du lac…

« _qu'est-ce que… Où suis-je ?..._ »

Yukito avait la sensation de flotter. Il avait les yeux fermés mais sans pouvoir se l'expliquer il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de les ouvrir, il faisait noir autour…les ténèbres…

« _je me suis encore endormi…puis le froid…est-ce que je me suis noyé ?...mon dieu, Toya doit être mort d'inquiétude_… »

…_c'est plutôt toi qui est mort…_

Yukito sursauta, surpris par ces mots.

_« quelle est cette voix ?...qui êtes vous ?... »_

…_ça ne peut plus durer…laisse moi sortir…_

_« mais qui êtes vous !... »_

…_je suis toi ! …ou plutôt Tu es moi… … et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…_

_« que…moi ?... je ne comprends pas… »_

…_tu le sais ! tu ne veux simplement pas l'admettre…_

_il t'appelle… nous n'allons pas mourir grâce à lui…_

_« mais qui appelle ?... »_

…_laisse moi sortir…c'est le seul moyen de nous sauver…de te sauver ! …_

La voix ce fit de plus en plus lointaine. Une autre voix en revanche se fit entendre… Yukito reconnut Toya. Oui c'était lui… il l'appelait, il hurlait son prénom… Il fallait qu'il revienne !

« _Toya !_ »

Yuki !

« …._deux bouffées d'oxygène_…. »

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Toya, son ami se mit finalement à tousser pour expulser l'eau de ses poumons. Il lui prît la tête et la pencha en avant afin qu'il puisse cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avaler et enfin respirer.

Dieu soit loué…Yuki tu m'as fait si peur…

To…ya…. Yukito était au bord de l'évanouissement. Toujours cette fatigue et pourtant il revenait de loin.

Chut, répondit-il. Ca va aller maintenant… Toya tremblait encore sous le choc. Il avait envie de serrer Yukito le plus fort possible dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher, afin qu'il ne lui échappe plus comme aujourd'hui… mais il avait besoin d'air et d'espace pour respirer.

Tout autour ce fut un grand soulagement, le professeur d'éducation demanda à ce qu'on amène Yukito à l'hôpital mais Toya s'y opposa.

Non il va mieux maintenant, je vais le ramener chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer, dit Toya sans laisser le temps à son professeur de répondre.

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, et il était maintenant bien décidé à ne plus rien laisser se mettre au travers de son chemin.

Il souleva le corps frêle de Yukito et le ramena chez lui. Il savait que ses grands parents n'y seraient pas, et il serait plus tranquille que chez lui, à inquiéter Sakura ou son père.

Il était complètement épuisé, mais il se dit que ce n'était rien par rapport à Yukito. Et il fallait qu'il le ramène vite au chaud car même s'il ne faisait pas froid il était trempé et l'eau du lac était très froide. De plus, un vent doux de soirée commençait à se lever.

La voix très faible de son ami le tira de ses inquiétudes :

Toya…..je….

Chut…répondit-il, tu es encore faible repose toi. Nous parlerons plus tard.

« _oui…nous parlerons…et cette fois-ci je ne vais pas te laisser le choix Yuki…c'est aller trop loin aujourd'hui et tu aurais pu partir sans même savoir_… »

Au bord de l'épuisement, Yukito se rendormit en sanglotant contre le torse de Toya. Ce torse si réconfortant pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler sérieusement.

Repoussant au maximum l'inévitable il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

« …_quelle était cette voix_…. »

Chapitre 6

Yukito se réveilla doucement, comme émergeant d'un cauchemar. Il avait mal à la tête et à la gorge. Il était toujours aussi fatigué, mais il n'avait plus froid… Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans son lit.

Il entendait Toya dans la cuisine, il semblait faire chauffer quelque chose…

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce doux répit. Il aimait bien sentir la présence de Toya à ses côtés, encore plus lorsqu'il était chez lui…oui, un peu comme un couple…

Tu es enfin réveillé, remarqua Toya, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Je t'ai fait chauffé du lait. Tu verras, c'était une recette à ma mère. Lorsqu'on est malade ma sœur et moi elle nous préparait toujours un bon lait chaud au miel.

Je ne suis pas malade, répondit Yukito un faible sourire sur le visage.

Le regard de Toya s'assombrit. Il partit chercher quelque chose sur la table. Il revint avec les boites de vitamines dans les mains.

Yukito se sentit défaillir.

J'ai trouvé ça dans ton sac tout à l'heure. Voilà pourquoi tu semblais plus en forme aujourd'hui… Tu confirmes toujours que tu n'es pas malade ! Et surtout…tu m'as menti Yuki…

Yukito déglutit.

Ce ne sont que des vitamines…Toya…

Ca suffit ! le coupa t -il sèchement. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui tu vas encore t'obstiner à dire que tout va bien ! Yuki, pendant quelques minutes tu es mort !

Yukito n'avait jamais vu Toya aussi en colère contre lui. Ca lui faisait peur mais surtout ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Et le pire…c'est qu'il avait raison…

Ecoute, continua Toya, je sais très bien qui tu es, en fait je sais que…

La minuterie se mit alors à sonner. Le lait était prêt. Toya soupira fortement et partit dans la cuisine.

« _si même la nourriture s'y met je vais jamais y arriver_…. »

Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, tenant une tasse remplie de lait au miel bien chaud. Yukito avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en étant très en colère comme ça contre lui, mais aujourd'hui il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix…Et s'il était aussi en colère, c'est qu'il avait eu terriblement peur. Et qu'il avait bien cru que sa vie allait s'arrêter en même temps que celle de Yukito…

Tiens, dit-il, lui passant la tasse. Puis il s'adossa contre le mur en face de son ami, attendant qu'il finisse de boire.

Yukito goûta le lait et le bu comme une vraie liqueur miraculeuse. La chaleur du liquide lui traversa tout le corps et le goût succulent du miel lui faisait le plus grand bien…A vrai dire, il se sentait déjà mieux.

La tasse lui parût bien trop petite, il avait déjà tout bu et il dû la poser à côté de lui à contre cœur.

Tu ne vas plus t'en sortir avec des « ça ira » maintenant Yuki…Tu vois bien que ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la gravité de la situation !

Yukito baissa la tête en signe de culpabilité. Oui, il s'en rendait bien compte…Mais…

Je sais Toya…mais sincèrement qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ça ? Je sais que je ne vais pas bien mais rien ne semble pouvoir changer ça alors…

Toya se leva soudainement, il s'approcha de Yukito les bras en avant. Celui ci prit peur et ferma les yeux, pensant que Toya aller lui agripper les épaules et le secouer pour le ramener à la raison.

Mais il sentit à la place deux paumes de main se placer doucement contre ses deux joues. Ce n'est pas du tout le contact qu'il avait attendu. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, complètement étonné. Il tomba sur le regard de Toya dont la tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans son regard, au contraire…Il y trouvait de l'affection…de la tristesse et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Mais à côté de tout ça, il y avait un sentiment caché dans ses yeux. Un sentiment … que Yukito n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans le regard de Toya.

Je t'aime Yuki…Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur…et je sais que…je sais que tu n'es pas un humain normal. Alors ne me cache plus la vérité et laisse moi te voir tout entier…

A ces mots Toya s'approcha de Yukito et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yukito écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il sentit alors un flot d'émotion parcourir tout son corps. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire ou même quoi penser. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelque chose en lui. Ca….bougeait…

Il se sentait se « transformer ». Les ténèbres l'engloutirent une fois de plus, mais cette fois ci, il se laissa sombrer sans résister…

« _oui… je vais te laisser sortir_… »

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, Yukito était couché à côté de Toya. Celui-ci était endormi profondément dans son lit, la tête tournée de son côté.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?... Il n'est quand même pas_… »

Il approcha son visage prés de celui de Toya et sentit son souffle, calme et reposé.

« _non …tout va bien_ » Il essaya alors de réveiller Toya en douceur mais rien n'a faire. Il n'était pas prêt à se réveiller apparemment.

Tout à coup, Yukito prit conscience de quelque chose…il n'avait plus sommeil. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et on pouvait même dire qu'il se sentait en pleine forme.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la nouvelle apathie de Toya et son soudain regain de vitalité.

« _je ne me souviens de rien…mais il a du se passer quelque chose d'important. Oui… il a du me donner quelque chose de très important_… »

Il se rappela alors le baiser que Toya lui avait donné…il caressa alors ses lèvres doucement, espérant retrouver cette sensation de chaleur qui l'avait alors submergé.

« _il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer_… » Ses joues rougirent au souvenir de la saveur sucrée des lèvres de Toya .

« _Toya… moi aussi je t'aime tellement…alors comme ça tu savais tout…tu savais que je n'étais pas humain…mais comment pouvais-tu savoir ? moi même je ne te disais rien car je n'étais sûr de rien…je savais juste que j'étais…différent des autres_ »

Il contempla son ami qui dormait. Il le regardait différemment maintenant. Il pouvait laisser transparaître tout son amour sans avoir peur de choquer ou de perdre l'amitié de Toya. Il s'arrêta longuement sur sa bouche et finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il se releva lentement, les joues rosies par le plaisir et par la sensation de ce baiser volé.

Il se blottit alors contre le corps de Toya et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Il avait enfin trouver sa vraie place…la seule où il se sentait chez lui, où il se sentait vivre…

Il s'endormit à son tour emporté par la sensation de chaleur et de réconfort que dégageait Toya…son Toya…

Toya se réveilla lentement…il se sentait exténué. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Yukito blottit contre lui entrain de dormir. Il avait un visage radieux. Il semblait à nouveau allait bien.

Toya sourit faiblement, il était sauvé….enfin.

Il se remémora la scène qui l'avait confronté avec l'autre forme de Yukito.

_Flash back _

_Toya : Je te rencontre enfin. Quel est ton nom ?_

_Yué : Yué. Je n'ai pas pu apparaître avant car Yukito ne voulait pas me laisser sortir. Inconsciemment il savait que j'étais là mais il avait tellement peur de te perdre si tu découvrais la vérité qu'il m'empêchait d'apparaître._

_Toya : De découvrir qu'il n'était pas humain. De découvrir la vérité sur toi._

_Yué : Et sur ses sentiments... Yukito t'aime, non pas comme un ami mais comme la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde._

_Toya sourit, touché par cette déclaration. Même si elle venait de l'autre forme de Yukito et sur un ton pas vraiment romantique._

_Yué : tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire alors._

_Toya : oui je sais, je vais te donner tous mes pouvoirs pour que Yuki et toi ne disparaissiez pas._

_Yué : tu es bien sûr de toi ? Tu subiras les mêmes symptômes que Yukito. Les pouvoirs magiques sont en toi, ils font partie de ton corps et coulent dans tes veines comme ton sang. En nous donnant tes pouvoirs c'est comme si tu perdais beaucoup de sang._

_Toya : Ca m'est égal, du moment que Yuki et toi ne disparaissiez pas. Ha, et je veux aussi que tu veilles sur sakura à ma place, et que tu veilles encore plus sur toi. Car s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Yuki en souffrerait aussi._

_Yué : C'est d'accord…Approche toi maintenant…_

_Toya sourit. Il allait enfin sauver Yukito. Et il le connaissait entièrement maintenant…Lorsque Yué se colla contre son coup il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il sombra doucement dans l'inconscience, mais il y allait sereinement._

_Fin du flash Back _

Oui….maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre…Et il pouvait rester toute sa vie auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Yukito puis sur ses lèvres.

Je t'aime…murmura t-il avant de se laisser sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

La maison était silencieuse, l'ambiance était calme. Une nouvelle atmosphère régnait dans cette maison….

Celle de deux hommes qui s'aimaient, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


End file.
